1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor actuated bell assemblies.
2. Prior Art
A conventional motor actuated bell assembly under consideration comprises a housing usually in the form of a box, and a motor actuated bell accommodated within the housing. The motor actuated bell generally comprises a base, a gong mounted on the base, and a motor actuated bell mechanism mounted on the base. The motor actuated bell mechanism includes an electric motor having a drive shaft, and a hammer operatively connected to the drive shaft of the motor for striking against the gong. The gong is connected to the base by a connecting means such as a C-shaped connective member. The base is secured to a mounting plate which in turn is secured to the housing to provide the motor actuated bell assembly. Such a conventional motor actuated bell assembly has been found somewhat complicated in construction and assemblage since the separate mounting plate is employed to mount the motor actuated bell within the housing. In addition, this naturally has increased the material cost.